1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly used for power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
POGO-type (spring-type or pressure) contacts are widely used for chargeable batteries. Such contact as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,312, usually comprises a pin assembled with a spring, a sleeve receiving the pin and the spring, and a mounting portion exposed outside the sleeve for electrically connecting with a printed circuit board. With development of technology, different structures of such type contact are designed to meet different requirements. U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,626 discloses a compression contact having a U-shape mounting portion having tabs pressing against the spring and a bottom portion for surface-mounting to a printed circuit board (PCB) perpendicular to the extending direction of the contact. However, using such type of mounting portion increases the length or dimension along mating direction of the connector which is not glad to be seen by customers or users under today's compact design trend. Thus, it is desired to design a new type POGO (spring-type or pressure) contact to address the problems mentioned above.